Chaos
by Lord Grimmwolf
Summary: When the Olympians declare war on each other chaos is everywhere. But it is their demigod children on earth who do the real fighting.
1. Thief

The Olympians were at war. All trust between them had dissolved. Even Hera, goddess of families could not keep them at peace. The war was not only on Olympus but on earth as well. The demigods fought the war alongside their parents. Chaos was everywhere, siblings turning on siblings, wives killing husbands, and children left to fend for themselves.

12 cities in particular were the "capitals" of each god's empires on earth. They were the homes of the 12 most powerful demigods.

{************}

"My lord, our scouts report the Army of Hermes has just crossed the River Dikes, and Artemis' troops are headed toward them. Should we attack as well."

King Adonis, son of Apollo, King of Althea, turned gracefully to face his second in command. As he did so his long blond hair that had previously been resting on his shoulder slipped away. He had dazzling brown eyes that sometimes appeared to be golden when the light caught them. He was well built despite his lack of exercise as of late, for he had been laboring over maps discussing battle plans and tactics with his generals.

"No, Damon, Hermes is weak. So is his son, Atalo. My cousin is perfectly capable of wiping them out alone. Atalo is a king of thieves, not warriors. Besides, we mustn't stain our swords with blood unless it is completely necessary. Now leave me. I must rest."

"Yes, Your Highness."

{************}

Adonis dreamt he was in the meeting hall of Olympus. The hall was empty except for a figure clad in golden armor sitting upon one of the many thrones in the room, with a carving of the sun on the top.

"My son," the figure said, "you have fought well for me in this war, but I have a way for you to weaken Atalo and possibly defeat him."

"How, Father? Tell me."

"Atalo's wife has just given birth to a baby boy. Send an Assassin and kill the child. Steal from the god of thieves what he holds dear."

"But, Father I-"

"Silence! Do as I say. I have blessed you with your beauty and strength; I put you on the throne of my empire! I can just as easily take it all away, Adonis!"

"Yes, Father." Adonis bowed respectfully. The scene around Adonis dissolved, and darkness surrounded him. He plummeted downward into the dark.

Adonis gasped and sat bolt upright in his bed. He was still breathing heavy when he called, "Porter!"

The door to Adonis' chambers opened slightly, and a guard from outside put his head though it, "Yes, Your Highness?"

"Summon Nyx. I have a job for her." The guards fear was evident in his eyes.

"My lord, are you sure-"

"Yes! Get me Nyx now!"

"Yes, my King." Porter quickly closed the door, and his footsteps could be heard going down the hall.

A half an hour had passed before Nyx was finally located and sent to the King's chambers. Adonis was standing at the window of his chambers looking out upon Althea when Nyx silently materialized beside him.

"A beautiful city, is it not?" she said.

"It is," Adonis agreed as he turned toward her. Had it been anyone else, the sudden appearance of the cloaked goddess would have frightened them. But Adonis had grown used to this and could sense when she was in the room.

She placed a hand on the demigod's bare chest. "You sent for me, my dear?"

Adonis swatted her hand away. "Do not try to seduce me, Nyx." He turned away, his hair moving like a whip in Nyx's direction. "Unlike other men, your beauty has no effect on me." The goddess lowered her eyes, blushing as much as was possible for a goddess.

"You have been a loyal ally in this war, Nyx. Apollo will surely reward you. He sent me a message in my dreams and told me of a child born in Dysnomia, home of a son of Hermes." He told her of the dream and told her what she had to do. The goddess of the night bowed gracefully and faded away into the shadows.

3


	2. Assassin

Nyx found a horse in the stables and galloped down the dirt road toward the city gates. Unlike the Olympian gods, the lesser gods did not have the ability to simply teleport themselves wherever they please. But since the Olympians haven't left Olympus since the war started, there has been little use for it.

Once out the gate Nyx rode hard across the plain. Both rider and black horse seemed to disappear into the night. If she rode like this all night she would be in Hermes country my morning. Unlike mortals, there was no need for the goddess to sleep or eat on this journey; therefore she could cover the distance twice as fast as a mortal. As she approached the Skotadi forest she noticed the bodies. As she got closer she could make out the insignia on the shields, The Caduceus, symbol of Hermes. The warriors of Artemis had beaten her there. The goddess kept moving, and with every gallop getting nearer to the forest.

The trees were still on this windless night. Nothing stirred, not even the forest animals. Nyx could sense a human presence inside, whether or not it was peaceful was not yet know to her. Despite the possible danger, Nyx advanced into the trees. She had a duty to Adonis to complete the quest at hand.

Only minutes after she entered the forest she heard it: the minute sound of a leaf crumpling under the weight of someone's boots. The goddess tried to pinpoint the noise, but before she was able to the felt the cold metal of a dagger on her throat.

"Do not struggle and your death will be quick and painless." A woman's voice said.

"My dear child, though I do not know how you managed to get this close to me without my sensing it I do not know, but I do know that if you slice my neck you will find no blood on your dagger." Nyx said calmly.

Another figure leapt from the trees and landed in front of the goddess. She wielded a bow with an arrow knocked and pointed at the goddess' head. She had long blond hair tied back with a slivery string. Her blond hair was white in the light of a full moon. Her blue eyes stared intently at the stranger, then recognition spread across her gentle features.

"Nyx? Is that you?"

"It is my dear. Now would you mind telling this kind woman behind me to remove her weapon?"

"Andra! Enough!"

The warrior removed the dagger and faded into the shadows once more.

"You look just like your brother and sister Astra. Though you have a wonderful trait that neither of them possesses. Mortality."

The demigods face softened. The corners of her mouth turned up just enough to reveal her smile.

"It sounds as though the great goddess of the Night is envious of a mere mortal."

Nyx smiled as well, "It is wonderful to see you again. We have had few encounters in these troubled times. How fairs your mother, Leto? I hear she is one the few non-Olympians allowed into Olympus lately."

"She is well, though the sight of her children fighting against their father distresses her. She knows not which side to take."

"I see. This war is going to tear many families apart, not just the Olympians. In fact I was just on my way to do just that."

Astra gave the goddess a quizzical look.

"My Lord has received a message from his father telling him important information on the enemy. As usual he has sent me to do the dirty work."

"Then be on your way goddess, Adonis is not known for his patience."

"Thank you Astra, hopefully the next time we meet it will be in better circumstances."

Astra simply nodded and flashed a smile before she became part of the forest once more.

{*********}

After riding the rest of the night, Nyx finally came upon Dysnomia, the home of the most powerful son of Hermes. The city was built on a hill, a wall stretched all the way around it. The only thing on the outside was a small village. The goddess made her way toward the village to use it as a cover from the sentries on the wall. She left her horse on the outskirts of the village and crept from house to house keeping hidden. The soldiers on top of the wall were not mere men, they servants of Hermes, blessed with divine sight. They could see any disturbance in the terrain. Nyx's ability to bend the darkness to her will was useless in this situation. The gap between the village and the wall would be impossible to cross without being discovered.


End file.
